Something to Pass time
by The Purple Nerd
Summary: While searching aimlessly through the Internet to cure his boredom, Mikey comes across a fun online survey, so to speak. When he decides to give it a try his brothers join in and start questioning some of his answer choices.


**Thanks for clicking my story! This fic (along with some of the questions) was inspired by lune-solei's, "An Odd Little Survey" so if you're a Code Lyoko fan I recommend you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT!**

* * *

Click...click...click

Mikey sat on the couch with Donnie's laptop in his lap. At first, he was playing an online game but overtime he didn't get the same thrill from it as when he first started. Now he searched aimlessly through the Internet in hope of finding something that would spark his attention. After one more click a pop-up ad appeared on the page, covering half the screen. He straightened up, allowing his once bored, half open eyes to widened with interest. The ad said," Bored with nothing to do? Take the fun survey to pass the time. Click here!" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and pressed the button below.

Donnie walked into the room that Mikey inhabited. "Mikey you've had my computer for over an hour," he complained. A frustrated sigh escaped him upon receiving no reply from the orange banded turtle. He glanced past the turtle's head to see what he was focusing on. "What are you doing?" He asked while trying to get a better look at the screen.

"Survey." Mikey answered without taking his gaze off of the laptop.

"Wow Mikey I never thought of you as one to volunteer for something that requires thinking."

"I have my moments bro."

Leo and Raph left the dojo to find Donnie peering over Mikey's shoulder intently."What are guys up to?" Leo asked.

"Mikey's working on a survey."

Raph raised an eyebrow ridge."Don't you need a brain for that?" He quipped.

"I do have a brain and besides it's not one of those boring surveys for schools it's a super fun survey! It even says it in the title!" Mikey retorted.

By now, Leo and Raph were sitting on both sides of Mikey so they could see the online survey too.

**1.) What is your name?**

_Michelangelo Hamato_

**2.)What is your favorite color?**

_Orange._

Raph: "This survey sucks."

Donnie: "We haven't even made it through the second question yet."

Leo: "Give it some time Raph."

**3.) Where do you live? Do you like it there?**

_I live in the sewers and yeah it's pretty rad once you get past the smells._

Leo: "Mikey I don't think you should put that."

Mikey: "Why not? It's true."

Raph: "Nah, I think he should keep his answer. It explains alot about him."

Leo: "Just put New York instead of sewers."

Mikey: "Okay"

**4.) What are you currently wearing?**

_A...mask._

Donnie: "I'm beginning to question the purpose behind these questions."

Leo: "Me too."

**5.)Have any siblings? If so, who is your favorite?**

_Hm, let's see...It's definitely not Raph because he always hits me for no reason. I might just pick Leo since he thanked me for cooking breakfast earlier today._

Donnie: "What?!"

Raph: "Aw look, Donnie's jealous."

Donnie: "No I'm not! I'm just saying it's not _logical_ to base your favorite brother off of one particular event."

Mikey: "You don't have to make excuses Don. If you want me to put you as my favorite I will."

Leo: "What?"

Donnie: "That's not what I intended..."

Raph: "Aw, now you made Leo upset."

Leo: "Shut up Raph."

Mikey: "Ugh, you guys are making this so confusing. You know what, I'll just put all of you as my favorite."

Donnie: "Technically you can't have more than one fav-mmf!"

Raph: "Don't make the conversation any more difficult. Accept it and move on."

**6.) What is one unique thing about you?**

_I'm talented, smart, super funny and incredibly good-looking_.

Leo: "It only asked for one thing."

Mikey: "But there are so many unique things about me."

Donnie: "I think you should reconsider the smart part."

Raph: "Mikey, you look like something that crawled out of the toilet."

Mikey: "Hey!"

Raph: "And you forgot to add the extremely annoying part. "

Mikey: "Tch. You guys are just jealous."

Raph: "Of what?"

**7.) Nickname(s)?**

_Dr. Prankenstein , turflytle, video game master, pizza overlord._

Leo: "No one calls you that."

Mikey: "Sure they do."

Leo: "Like who?"

Mikey: "...well I do, shouldn't that count?"

"..."

Mikey: "Fine, I'll put Mikey."

**8.) What are four things you will always find in your refrigerator?**

_Leftover pizza, cheese, soda and milk unless Donnie drinks it all._

Donnie: "Hey!"

Raph: "I thought Donnie had a coffee obsession."

Mikey: "Me too until I saw him sneaking milk during the past few nights."

Donnie: "I didn't have to SNEAK in any milk since it's available for everyone at all times."

Mikey: "I don't hear an objection."

Donnie: "Ugh."

**10.) How far have you gone with a boy?**

_The farthest I've gone with a boy? (You mean like distance right? ) I guess the farthest I've gone with a boy would have to be to another dimension._

Mikey: "Why's Raph laughing so hard?"

Leo: "No reason, just keep going through the survey...and stop laughing Raph!"

**11.) Did you notice that number nine was missing?**

_...Yes_

Donnie: "Tell the truth Mikey."

Mikey: "Who's to say that isn't the truth?"

Donnie: "You didn't even notice when you were using smoke bombs instead of eggs for omelets."

Mikey: "..."

**12.) Favorite pizza topping(s)?**

_Jellybean, anchovies and jalapeño._

Donnie: "That is repulsive."

Mikey: "You guys have no sense of adventure."

Donnie: "I think I'll keep it that way for the sake of my health."

**13.) What's the worst thing that ever happened in your life?**

_The time where the refrigerator broke down and I asked Donnie to fix it but he said no._

Donnie: "I was already fixing the tv that you guys broke along with the toaster and the remote. Plus, I fixed the refrigerator after I finished fixing the other things."

Mikey: "Heh heh oh yeah..."

**14.) If you had the chance, what is one thing you would change about yourself?**

_Nothing, because there's no reason to change someone as awesome as me._

Mikey: "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Raph: "Just finish the survey."

**15.) What is one thing that you do for others that you wished others would do for you?**

_I don't know. I guess it would be nice if someone helped me make breakfast once in a while. Don't get me wrong, I love cooking but a guy can't always do it by himself, you know?_

Leo: "I'm always available to help."

Mikey: "Thanks but no thanks Leo. I don't think you helping me would make the food taste any better."

Leo: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mikey: "I'm just saying that maybe you should stick to meditating and practicing katas. It seems like more of your thing like how cooking is mine."

Raph: "In other words, stay the hell away from the kitchen."

**16.) If you checked your mail and found an envelope full of 10 million dollars (in cash) but realized it was addressed to your neighbor, what would you do?**

_Well seeing as though we hardly get mail around here I guess I'd be happy at first but when I find out who it belongs to I'd take it to its owner and ask if I could have some of it._

Donnie:"My, how noble of you."

Mikey: "Well I'm being honest. There's this new video game coming out and I really wanna play it."

Donnie: "Only you Mikey."

**17.) How are you?**

_I'm fine thanks for asking._

Raph: "You're seriously thanking a computer?"

Mikey: "Yes, unlike you, I actually use the thing called manners."

Donnie: "I hope you're not expecting it to answer back."

**18.) Would you rather make out with a dog and nobody know or NOT make out with a dog but everyone believes you did?**

_Well that's gross. What kind of idiot makes out with a dog?_

Donnie: "Apparently you, according to the question."

Mikey: "Seriously? Who does that? I mean, imagine the taste of dog slob in your mouth. It would taste like trash mixed with poop and-"

Leo: "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Mikey: "Ha ha very funny Leo"

Leo: "You've done some pretty disgusting things in the past so it wouldn't surprise me."

Mikey: "Yeah but that's just nasty, I have my limits dude."

_There's no way I'd make out with a dog so I choose the second choice._

**19.) What type of animal would you categorize yourself as (other than human)?**

_A...turtle?_

Donnie: "Pretty self-explanatory."

**20.) You're locked inside a car with only a baseball and a baseball bat beside you. How do you get out?**

_I'd use the baseball bat to break the window so I could crawl out._

Donnie: "Wouldn't it be easier and safer to just unlock the door so you can get out?"

Mikey: "The computer didn't ask you Donnie it asked me."

Donnie: "I don't recall it ever saying anything."

**21.) Would you rather look like the ugliest person in the world or have to use the bathroom every 5 seconds?**

_I'd rather use the bathroom every five seconds because nothing can be worse than looking like Raph 24/7._

Leo: "You better be glad he's in the bathroom."

Raph: "Are you finished with that boring survey yet? What'd I miss?"

Mikey: "Oh nothing."

**22.) What is your biggest fear?**

_Facing Raph's morning breath._

Mikey: "Ow! What?! I can't help it if your breath smells like rotten fish in the morning! Ow! Stop it!"

Raph: "You look like a rotten fish!"

**23.) Do you regret anything?**

_Yeah, my last answer._

**24.) You enter a room with a match. You are about to nearly freeze and starve to death. In the room you find good meat and dough. There is a gas stove, fireplace with wood, and a lantern. What do you light first?**

_Easy! The gas stove because food always comes first! Plus eating a hot meal would help warm me up at the same time so I wouldn't be hungry or cold anymore._

Donnie: "Interesting."

Mikey: "See, I told you guys I can be smart!"

Leo: "I don't know, I think you should light the firewood instead. You would be warm and you could warm the food over the fire."

Mikey: "Ugh no one asked you Leo."

Leo: "That's just my opinion, you don't have to agree with it."

**25.) What would you be famous for?**

Raph: "Being the world's biggest idiot."

Mikey: "Hey! I resemble that! Besides I think you have me confused with yourself."

Leo: "It's resent."

Donnie: "No I'm pretty sure he was right the first time."

_I would be famous for being the world's coolest, funniest, skateboarding champion of all time!_

***Additional Note*: I hope you chose the match for question #24 because you can't light anything without lighting the match first.**

Raph: "Well looks like you aren't the only idiot around since Leo got that question wrong too."

Mikey: "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Leo: "How am I an idiot for only getting one question wrong? You didn't even answer the question."

Raph: "You trynna call me stupid."

Donnie: "Let's go to the next question before those two start fighting each other."

**26.) Ever had a prank gone wrong?(Last question)**

_Yeah, there was that one time I tried to help Raph cool down after his dispute with Leo but instead of thanking me he chased me around the lair, like who does that?_

Raph: "You call throwing a water balloon at a person's face 'cooling them down'?! Come to think of it, I never did get you back for that."

Mikey: "Now now Raph let's not do anything rash."

Raph: "Get back here!"

Mikey: "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

* * *

**And that's why you shouldn't leave me bored and alone with a computer nearby. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it ^-^(If you got some of the references in this fix then kudos to you). I'm still debating on whether I should let the other turtles complete the survey or keep it as a one shot. Well, you know what to do R&R!**


End file.
